Demasiado Tarde
by chemdude
Summary: Naruto logra su sueño de convertirse en Hokage, forma una familia, pero alguien de su pasado regresa... que pasara? naruXino naruXsaku. COMPLETO!
1. El regreso

Saludos amigos lectores…. Aquí estoy otra vez con una mini historia… (1-4 capítulos máximo)

Por si alguien se pregunta si voy a terminar mi proyecto de "Escogiendo Caminos" la respuesta es SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Simplemente, la inspiración me agarro y empecé a escribir esto…. En los próximos días pondré el siguiente capitulo a mis dos historias… asegúrense de poner las "Store Alert" para que reciban un correo electrónico cuando ponga las nuevos capítulos…

Ahora con la historia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era un temprano amanecer cuando la luz del sol entraba ligeramente por las cortinas de una recamara. La luz tocaba delicadamente la piel de un rubio, el cual escondió su cara debajo de la almohada ya que el reflejo del so le producía una cierta inconformidad. El movimiento de este produjo que su acompañante se despertara. Una rubia cubierta solamente con las sabanas de la cama movió su mano hacia el rostro de su pareja y dijo. "Todavía es muy temprano cariño" como respuesta un fuerte brazo fue puesto alrededor de su cintura y le dijo a la rubia "Ino-chan, si es muy temprano entonces quédate aquí otro rato" Ambos se acercaron mas y se empezaron a acurrucar.

"Espero que no se hayan despertado muy temprano el día de hoy… quiero pasar todo el día aquí contigo….." Con esto el rubio acaricio la frente de su amada cuando de repente so escuchó un grito

"Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Creo que los pillos ya se despertaron… que tal si empiezo a preparar el desayuno" Ino preguntó. Su esposo no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa mientras que ella se levantaba de la cama y cubria su desnudo cuerpo con una bata. La luz del sol acentuaba la bata en la desnuda figura. La pareja de la rubia estaba con la boca abierta al ver a su esposa vestida con tan poca ropa. "Querido…" Ino dijo con una voz seductora y provocativa mientras que se inclinaba hacia su esposo revelando una gran porción de su escote, "Me halaga ver que aun me deseas, pero cierra lo boca o una mosca va a entrar en ella." El esposo simplemente se sonrojó. La rubia se dirigió fuera de su recamara y empezó a bajar las escaleras de su casa.

"Mamiii!!! te estaba llamando" una pequeña rubia le dijo a su madre, la cual respondió… "Si te escuche mi cielo… tu papi y yo te escuchamos"

"Oye mami… papi va a desayunar con nosotros hoy?" la pequeña la preguntό a su madre

"Si Yumi-chan… tu papi va a desayunar, comer y cenar con nosotros… hoy es su día libre en el trabajo", a lo cual la pequeña respondió emocionada con un simple "YAYYY!!!!"

Yamanaka Ino, mejor dicho, Uzumaki Ino simplemente sonrió a la respuesta de su pequeña hija mientras le preguntό a la pequeña "Yumi-Chan… donde esta tu hermanito?" a lo cual la niña respondió "Chouji-kun esta afuera en el jardín mami."

Ambos Chouji e Yumi eran unos gemelos de 7 años de edad… El nombre de Yumi fue escogido por Naruto mientras que el nombre de Chouji fue escogido por Ino en honor as su viejo amigo que había caido en acción unos meses antes que ella diera a luz.

Fue exactamente hace 8 años que Ino Yamanaka y Uzumaki Naruto unieron sus vidas en matrimonio y un año después los gemelos nacieron.

A la edad de 26años de edad, Uzumaki Naruto logró cumplir sus sueños en la vida. No solamente era el Rukodaime Hokage, sino que también tenia el respeto y la admiración de la villa de Konohagakure y lo mas importante para el, una maravillosa esposa y dos pequeños que adoraba con su vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruno Sakura estaba parada en las puertas de Konoha con una sonrisa en su cara. 'Cuanto tiempo tiene desde que vi estas puertas por ultima vez? 8 años?.. no han sido 9 largos años desde que he puesto pie en Konoha.' Sakura pensó.

--Hace 9 años--

_Sakura estaba __hincada en una tumba llorando… Uchiha Sasuke había muerto… Naruto se viό obligado a matarlo cuando Orochimaru finalmente logró su propósito y tomo posesión del cuerpo del Uchiha._

_A pesar de que apenas tenia 17 años de edad, la muerte de la persona que amaba, a pesar de que nunca fue un sentimiento correspondido, era demasiado para ella. Con esto, se puso de pie, secό sus lagrimas y se dirigió directamente a la oficina del Hokage._

"_Sakura…__ Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?" Tsunade preguntó, a lo que ella simplemente afirmó con un movimiento con su cabeza…. "Esta bien Sakura… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar…"_

"_Haruno Sakura, en vista de los recientes eventos, y de tu participación en la exterminación de Akatsuki y de Orochimaru, se te da el rango de Sanin." Dijo Tsunade, después de un momento agregóό… "Por favor… regresa pronto… el te va a extrañar mucho…"_

"_El estar aquí me hace mucho daño…. Todo me recuerda a el. El simple hecho de esta en la villa me produce mucho dolor…. Espero algún día poder regresar y olvidar este sentimiento y dolor que me esta matando."_

_Con esto, Sakura salió de la oficina y empezó a llover. Ella se dirigió silenciosamente hacia las puertas de Konoha cuando de repente fue detenida por una voz_

"_Sakura-chan… por favor… no… no te vayas…por favor, quédate aquí… con tus amigos, tu familia… con migo..."_

"_Lo siento Naruto… pero el estar aquí… no puedo quedarme… necesito alejarme de todo y de todos… necesito alejarme de ti…"_

"_Sakura-chan… por favor no te vallas… te prometo que si te quedas, voy a hacer todo lo posible por que seas feliz… Sakura-chan… te amo…" Con esto Naruto no podia ver a la pelirosa directamente a los ojos… simplemente tenia la mirada caida… el dolor lo estaba matando lentamente. Sakura no dijo nada y empezó a caminar afuera de la villa. En ese momento, Uzumaki Naruto sintió que su mundo se venia de cabeza. El aceptó su decisión, e iba a hacer lo que ella le había pedido… dejarla ir._

--Tiempo Actual—

Mientras Sakura entraba a la aldea, vió el monumento a los Hokages y vio un sexto rostro que inmediatamente reconoció. "Vaya Naruto… finalmente lograste uno de tus sueños… fui una tonta el irme de la villa… pensé que al irme, me olvidaría de Sasuke… pero por alguna razón, no era el… me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta… pero ahora entiendo."

Con esto, Sakura se dirigió a la oficina del Hokage… mejor dicho a la oficina de Naruto… ella lo había extrañado mucho… finalmente se dió cuenta de sus sentimientos y tenia ansias de volver a verlo y decirle lo que sentía por el.

Al entrar a la oficina, para su sorpresa, no vió a Naruto, pero vió a Tsunade, con curiosidad ella preguntó "Tsunade-sama? Donde esta Naruto?" a lo cual Tsunade respondió

"Sakura….. Regresaste!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehehe… que les pareció!!!!!!!

El segundo capitulo lo pongo mañana o pasado …. Esta historia cuando mucho va a ser de 2-4 capítulos….

Ja Ne!!!!!!


	2. La confesion

Tsunade estaba sentada en la oficina en un estado de shock… "Sakura" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Frente ella se encontraba Sakura Haruno, Sanin de Konohakagure y su preciada pupil.

"Tsunade-sama, me da mucho gusto volver a verla, pero donde esta Naruto?... si no estoy equivocada, el es el actual Rokudaime"

"Primero que todo, me da mucho gusto volver a verte Sakura, ahora, como contestación a tu pregunto… es muy simple" Tsunade respondió… "Naruto tiene todos los Domingos libres, y yo tomo su lugar durante ese día… me da algo que hacer y no estoy sin hacer nada" La rubia comentó. "Pero… que haces aquí?... nunca pensé que regresarías…"

"He regresado para quedarme Tsunade-sama" respondió Sakura, a lo cual Tsunade respondió con una cara que demostraba confusión y sorpresa. Sakura se dio cuenta de la reacción de su mentor y con un poco de tristeza agrego "A menos de que sea una mala idea"

"No…. No es ningún problema… simplemente nos tomaste por sorpresa... sabes…" Tsunade no pudo completar lo que iba a decir ya que fue interrumpida por su antigua alumna "Tsunade-sama… como están todos?"

"Todos estamos muy bien afortunadamente… los viejos novatos 9 están muy bien, Kakashi esta casado con una Kunoichi de la villa de la neblina, e Iruka esta también casado con Anko quien esta esperando un bebe…. De hecho como ya sabes Naruto es el actual Hokage y esta felizmente caz….." Tsunade no pudo continuar ya que fue nuevamente interrumpida por Sakura. "Naruto…" después de una pausa continuó "… el es al que lo he extrañado mas…. Tengo que verlo… tenemos mucho de que hablar… fui una tonta al rechazarlo… hubiera regresado mucho antes… pero estuve ayudando varias pequeñas aldeas con servicios médicos… para decirle la verdad Tsunade-sama…. Yo pensé que lo que sentía por Sasuke era amor… sin embargo, el estar lejos de Konoha… y lejos de aquel bobo rubio… me hizo reflexionar… no lo puedo creer… lo amo Tsunade-sama…. amo profundamente a Naruto-kun."

Tsunade estaba honestamente sorprendida por la revelación de su antigua alumna "Sakura… creo que debes de saber algo… Naruto…" "Tsunade-sama… voy a buscarlo… tengo que decirle lo que siento por el…" con esto, Sakura salió de la oficina y se dirigió en busca de Naruto.

Tsunade dejó su mirada fija en la puerta que Sakura recientemente había utilizado para salir de la oficina. "Hoy definitivamente va ser un día muy difícil." La rubia prosiguió abriendo un cajón y sacando una botella de sake junto con un papiro. "Creo que seria buena idea de ponerlo sobre aviso." Con esto, Tsunade escribió una nota y la puso en la pata de un pájaro mensajero.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

En el hogar de los Uzumaki, Ino, Naruto, y los dos pequeños estaban desayunando. El pequeño Chouji estaba poniendo caras ya que el desayuno no era de su agrado. "Vamos Chouji-kun… tienes que comer… no me digas que la comida sabe mal." Dijo su madre. El pequeño no dijo nada, simplemente puso una cara de desapruebo. Mientras tanto, Naruto tomó el primer bocado y también puso una cara similar a la de su hijo. "Ino-chan… creo que Chouji tiene razón…" Ino regreso a ver a su esposo con una mirada que prácticamente gritaba 'TE LO TRAGAS O TE OBLIGO A QUE TE LO TRAGES!'. Ino también tomo un bocado y dijo "No esta tan mal…" a lo cual su esposo respondió "Haber déjame probar." De inmediato Naruto agarro a Ino y la besó. Inmediatamente los dos pequeños dijeron al mismo tiempo "GUACALAAAAAAAA!" a lo cual la pareja rió e Ino dijo "Tienes razón… esto no sabe muy bien… porque mejor no nos arreglamos y vamos a desayunar a algún lado?" Todos los miembros de la familia aprobaron en unisón. Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la casa un pájaro mensajero picoteó la ventana. Todos sabian lo que significaba eso… Naruto iba a tener que ir a trabajar.

"Papi… tu dijiste que te ibas a quedar con nosotros todo el día…" dijo Chouji

"No te preocupes… simplemente Obaachan quiere decirme algo… no tardare mucho." Naruto se acerco a sus dos hijos y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y a su esposa le dio uno el los labios. "No te preocupes hime… los alcanzare para desayunar en Ichiraku."

Naruto empezó a caminar hacia su oficina mientras tanto Ino y sus dos hijos tomaron el conocido rumbo a Ichiraku.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

"Baachaaaaaaaaaan!" Se escuchó el grito de Naruto al entrar a la oficina. Para su sorpresa Tsunade no lo recibió un libro volando en su dirección ya que ella detestaba que la llamara así, sin embargo, el hecho de que no hubiera ese tipo de reacción, indicó a Naruto que algo serio estaba pasando.

"Tsunade… algo pasa?" Naruto preguntó a lo cual ella respondió "Ella regresó… Sakura ha regresado."

Naruto sonrió y dijo "Me da mucho gusto que ella haya regresado… todos la hemos extrañado."

"Naruto…. Ella estuvo aquí hace no más de media hora… y dijo que te amaba. Dime… todavía sientes algo por ella?"

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Ino y sus hijos habían llegado a Ichiraku y estaban sentados esperando a que Naruto llegara cuando de repente Ino sintió el chakra de una persona muy conocida. La rubia salió del establecimiento y vió en mechón pelirosa y unos ojos verde esmeraldas.

"Sakura!!" Ino llamó a su vieja amiga. Sakura se le acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ino.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ino…." Antes de que pudiera continuar, dos pequeños llamaron la atención de Sakura "Ino… quienes son los peques?" a lo que la rubia respondió "Sakura… estos son Yumi y Chouji… mis hijos."

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta y le dijo a su amiga "Chouji!?!?! Entonces eso significa que te casaste con el verdad!?!?!" Ino no la pudo corregir de su error cuando Sakura prosiguió diciendo "Me alegro que los dos estén juntos…. no me lo vas a creer Ino… pero la razón por la cual regrese es porque quiero ver a Naruto-kun… quiero decirle que lo amo."

Ino se quedo con la boca abierta… no podía pronunciar palabra alguna…. Su mejor amiga, le acababa de confesar que amaba a su esposo.

"Papi!!!!!! Regresaste!!!" Yumi gritó corriendo hacia su padre

Sakura voltio la mirada y dijo "Chouji... me da gusto volv….." La pelirosa se quedó literalmente sin palabras al no ver a Chouji, sino a Naruto, el hombre que ella amaba. Su confusión era grande, no podía dar crédito de que su 'Naruto-kun' estuviera casado con su mejor amiga y con dos hijos. En ese momento sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y una solitaria lágrima rodó sobre su mejilla."

"Hey Sakura… me da gusto volver a verte." El rubio dijo. En ese momento varios pensamientos pasaban por la mente de la pelirosa _'Sakura? Ya no me llama Sakura-chan?... no puede ser… no… no es posible… estoy segura que el aun siente algo por mi. No me daré por vencida hasta que los dos estemos juntos. Lo siento mucho Ino… pero no puedo dejarlo… lo amo demasiado.'_

Sakura fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando Naruto dijo "Ne… Sakura… porque no comemos todos juntos?" a lo cual la pelirosa contestó… "No creo que pueda Naruto-kun… todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer y honestamente no tengo hambre… pero que tal si almorzamos mañana y hablamos de mi estatus." Dijo Sakura con un tono provocativo. Ino se dió cuenta de que Sakura estaba tratando de seducir a su esposo, lo cual no le pareció. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad se controló lo mas que pudo y se dirigió a su esposo diciéndole. "Naru-chan… los niños tienen hambre… vamos a comer." Naruto entendió lo que estaba pasando y dirigiéndose a Sakura le dijo "Entonces te veo mañana en la oficina para discutir tu 'estatus'"

La familia de cuatro regresó a Ichiraku para desayunar mientras que Sakura se alejaba y pensando dijo _'Lo siento mucho Ino… pero Naruto es mió.'_

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Era de noche y la luz de la luna entraba por las cortinas de la recamara de Ino y Naruto. En cierta forma Ino se sentía insegura de la reacción de Naruto. Ella tenia miedo de que la fuera a abandonar tanto a ella y a sus hijos por Sakura. La rubia sabia perfectamente que Naruto había amado intensamente a Sakura, sin embargo estaba muy preocupada de la situación ya que 'donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan'. La pareja estaba acostada en la cama, un poco mas separados de lo normal dándose la espalda mutuamente Ino fue la primera en romper el silencio

"Naruto…" la rubio con una voz semi quebrantada "… sabes que te amo verdad?..." a lo cual Naruto respondió con un simple si. Lagrimas corrian sobre la mejilla de Ino ya que sentía que iba a perder a su esposo. Naruto se acercó un poco más a Ino y volteándose se acercó a la espalda de su esposa y le dio un abrazo. Una solitaria lágrima corrió sobre la mejilla de Naruto la cual calló sobre el cuello de Ino. Ella sintió el contacto con la lágrima y sintió desmayar ya que ahora más que nunca empezaba a dudar de su esposo.

"Ino… tenemos que hablar…." Naruto dijo a lo cual Ino empezó a llorar abiertamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** Que les pareció… que desgraciado soy por pararle aquí no creen?

Bueno… a los que le gusten la historia por favor dejen criticas, esto lo pueden hacer oprimiendo el botón que dice 'submit review' también, pueden poner el 'story alert' para que reciban un correo electrónico cada vez que ponga un nuevo capitulo. El capitulo 3 lo pondré en un par de días…

Ja Ne!!


	3. La confrontacion

Que paso mis amigos lectores!!!! Aqui les tengo el 3 capitulo de esta historia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ino… tenemos que hablar…." Naruto dijo a lo cual Ino empezó a llorar abiertamente.

"Todavia sientes algo por ella verdad?... todavía amas a Sakura?" Ino preguntó con una voz cortada entre llantos.

"INO UZUMAKI" Naruto se dirigió claramente molesto con la insinuación de su esposa.

Una vez calmado bajó el tono de su voz mirando a su esposa y tomando la mano en la cual tenia su anillo de bodas le dijo "Hime… cuando te di este anillo juré con mi vida que te amaria y te seria fiel por el resto de mi vida. El hecho que Sakura halla regresado no cambia en lo mas mínimo mis sentimientos para contigo. Sabes, Obaachan me hizo la misma pregunta cuando fui a la oficina y te dire lo que le contesté

-- Flashback… junta entre Naruto y Tsunade --

"_Tsunade… algo pasa?" Naruto preguntó a lo cual ella respondió "Ella regresó__… Sakura ha regresado."_

_Naruto sonrió y dijo "Me da mucho gusto que ella haya regresado… todos la hemos extrañado."_

"_Naruto…__ Ella estuvo aquí hace no más de media hora… y dijo que te amaba. Dime… todavía sientes algo por ella?"_

_Naruto meditó por un rato y sonrió "Baachan…Sakura fue una parte muy importante de mi vida… fue la primera mujer que amé y cuando ella se fue, mi mundo se vino de cabeza… jamas pen__sé que me iba a recuperar… pero afortunadamente ella apareció en mi vida… Ino-hime me regresó las ganas de vivir y regresó mi fe en el amor. Jamas podria dejar de amar a mi hime… la amo demasiado y tambien a mis dos hijos. En cierta forma estoy contento de que Sakura se haya ido ya que de lo contrario, en este momento no estaria casado con mi maravillosa esposa y no tuviera mis dos pequeños que son mi vida. Asi que no… no amo a Sakura…"_

_Tsunade meditó en lo que Naruto habia dicho y respondio "Me alegro que pienses de esa forma… espero que Sakura no lo tome muy apecho."_

"_Bachan…__ El hecho de que Sakura haya regresado es causa de alegria para mi, pero ella desapareció por nueve años… yo he hecho mi vida y ella debe de hacer la suya" Después de una pausa continuo " Creo que sera mejor de que valla a Ichiraku… me quede de encontrar a hime, al chaparro y a la chaparra alli…" Naruto salió de la oficina y se dirigió al estante de ramen..._

-- Fin del recuerdo --

"Ino… no tienes nada por que preocuparte… sin embargo… me dolió de que hallas dudado de mi. Hemos estado juntos por 9 años y 8 de ellos hemos estado cazados… Sakura jamas podria reemplasarte." Ino calmó su llanto y viendo a su esposo le dijo

"Perdoname Naru-chan… jamas me has dado ninguna razón para dudar de tu amor para conmigo…" Naruto no le permitió a su esposa el continuar ya que sello sus labios con los suyos en un largo y apasionado beso.

"Ino… te lo dije hace 9 años, y te lo he dicho cada dia desde aquel entonces… te amo con todo mi ser… y jamas pordria vivir sin ti… no puedo ver mi vida sin ti." Con eso los dos rubios se encontraron en un beso mucho mas apasionado y profundo. Durante la mayor parte de la noche, ambos compartieron la pasión del amor uniendo sus cuerpos en uno de los mas maravillosos actos que dos personas que se aman pueden compartir. Después de un largo rato, Ino quedó acostada encima de su esposo. Ambos tenian sus desnudos cuerpos solamente cubiertos por una delgada sábana que definia ambas figuras.

La mañana siguiente ambos se despertaron muy temprano. Naruto contemplaba a su esposa, aun dormida hasta que ella abrió los ojo y el dijo "Buenos dias mi hime, como dormiste" Ino contempló los ojos de su esposo y sin contestar dio un casto y largo beso a su esposo "Tomare eso como forma de decir que dormiste bien… verdad?" Ino rió al comentario de su esposo y dijo "Dormí de maravilla Naru-chan…"

Ino se quedó callada por un rato y sus animos decayeron ligeramente, lo cual, Naruto se dio cuenta y le preguntó "En que piensas Hime?" a lo cual ella contesto "Sakura te va a buscar hoy y va a tratar de convencerte de que le correspondas"

Naruto simplemente sonrió a su esposa y le dijo "Ya hablamos de eso ayer mi Hime… acaso tan poca fe tienes en mi, mi amor y mi fidelidad hacia ti?"

"No es eso Naru-chan… confio plenamente en ti… pero no confio en ella, tu viste perfectamente que trato de seducirte ayer enfrente de mi, y de los niños."

Naruto quedo pensativo por unos instantes mientras le dijo a su esposa "No te voy a negar que me tomó de sorpresa su actitud y no solamente me trato de seducir… tambien se me insinuó"

Naruto dijo bromeando en una forma picara mientras acariciaba ligeramente los glúteos de su esposa. "NARUTOOO!!! Tu chiste es de muy mal gusto!" Ino se levantó de la cama un poco molesta por el comentario de su esposo. "Sabes que adoro cuando te enojas…" Naruto dijo mientras que se acercaba a la espalda de su esposa abrazandola por detrás. Ino simplemente sonrió y le dijo a su esposo "Es hora de vayas a trabajar… no seria bien visto de que el Hokage llegara tarde a su trabajo… o si?" Naruto hizo un gemido indicando cierta inconformidad "Si te portas bien, y te apuras… haremos lo que quieras esta noche…" Ino le dijo a su esposo en un tono sensual, a lo cual Naruto respondió "Hmmmm…. Por las buenas ni quien diga nada Hime…" Ambos se tomaron una ducha, se vistieron y Naruto se dirigio a la torre Hokage para empezar un nuevo dia de trabajo.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Durante el camino Naruto no podia dejar de pensar en lo que pasaria cuando tuviera que enfrentar a Sakura, pero no veia ningun problema con la confrontación ya que el tenias sus sentimientos definidos y por ninguna razon iba a dejar a su familia por estar con Sakura.

Diez minutos después llegó a la torre y entró a su oficina. Para su sorpresa, la pelirosa ya estaba dentro de esta esperandolo. Antes de que ella pudiera hablar el dijo con una voz firme y seria "Sakura… no voy a negar que me da mucho gusto de que hallas regresado a la villa, sin embargo, no apruebo tu actitud hacia con mi familia. Te voy a pedir de favor que te abstengas a volver a tomar ese tipo de actitud."

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura se le acerco y dijo "… yo se que todavía me amas…vamos… no lo niegues… se que me deseas" la pelirosa dijo con un tono sensual mientras que ella lentamente empezaba a desabotonar su blusa.

Naruto al ver lo que Sakura estaba a punto de hacer se le acercó y tomo sus manos deteniendola en el instante.

"NO!" Naruto dijo con una voz fuerte y seria.

"Que quieres decir con NO Naruto!" dijo la pelirosa claramente molesta

"Haruno, yo estoy casado con Ino quien supuestamente es tu mejor amiga, como te atreves a hacerle esto a ella, sin mencionar el hecho que yo no siento nada por ti ya que amo a mi esposa"

Sakura empezo a alzar la voz "COMO QUE AMAS A TU ESPOSA! TU A MI NO ME PUEDES MENTIR… YO SE QUE AQUIEN REALMENTE AMAS ES A MI… TU ME DIJISTE CLARAMENTE QUE ME AMABAS!"

"Tienes razon, yo alguna vez dije que te amaba, pero eso ya hace casi 10 años. Te voy a ser honesto, al principio me dolió profundamente de que te hallas ido, pero gracias a tu ausencia, Ino y yo nos empezamos a tratar. Poco a poco nos convertimos en amigos y nuestra amistad fue aumentando hasta que se convirtió en amor. Asi como podras imaginarte, mis sentimientos por ti son no existentes." Dijo el rubio con una calmada voz.

"Ahora… sobre el tema de tu 'estatus'… hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar… prepara tus cosas porque te iras al pais de la niebla ya que hay una rebelión para derrocar al Mizukage. Tu mision consiste de ayudarlos con los servicios médicos."

"DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO…. QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DARME ORDENES!" gritó Sakura

Naruto ya habia tenido sufieciente de la actitud de su antigua compañera de equipo y también con uno tono de voz alto le respondio "SIMPLE! YO SOY EL HOKAGE DE ESTA VILLA Y TU ERES UNA SHINOBI DE LA MISMA POR LO TANTO TU LEALTAD Y TU OBEDIENCIA ES HACIA LA VILLA Y HACIA CONMIGO. SI TE ATREVEZ A DESAFIAR MY AUTORIDAD, TU ACCION SERA TOMADA COMO ACTO DE TRAICION Y SERAS EJECUTADA… HAS ENTENDIDO HARUNO SAKURA!!

Sakura estaba furiosa sobre la reacción de Naruto "COMO TE ATREVEZ A RECHASARME!!!!... ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN NARUTO… ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI...ESO TE LO JURO!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NA:** Que onda... espero que este capitulo halla sido de su agrado. Les quiero comentar que esta historia solamente tendra uno o dos capitulos mas.

Sobre otras notas, mi historia "Escogiendo Caminos" estara temporariamente sin ser actualizada ya que estoy trabajando en otro projecto.

Bueno... dejen critica de la historia... y nos vemos!


	4. La Primera Vez

QUE ONDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**0-emina-0**: jejeje… también a mi por alguna razón prefiero las parejas que salen fuera de lo común

**Kisame Hoshigaki**Eso sera discutido en el siguiente capi.

A todos los demás gracias por sus críticas y esten pendientes ya que próximamente estaré actualizando mis otras dos historias "Escogiendo Caminos" y "UN no Tenshi" sin contar de que tengo el honor de traducir las historias de **LD 1449** al español. La primera historia que traduciré sera "Demon's Glory" (Gloria de un Demonio) y también estaré traduciendo la historia "Golden Fox" del autor **Nyce456. **Respecto a esta historia. Hay un guey en ff . net que esta plagiando la historia "Golden Fox" de **Nyce456. **La historia es llamada "El regreso" y es plagiada por **Lighting-Squall**. Este guey ya a sido reportado!

Aquí estoy con otro capítulo más de esta historia.

Ah por cierto, para los que no se hayan dado cuenta.. hehehe, en esta historia, Sakura es una verdadera hija de su pokemona madre…

XX chemdude huye de una muchedumbre de fanáticos de la pelirosa…. 'AYUDENMEEEE!!!!!' XX

**NOTA**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son de la autoria de M. Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una furiosa Sakura Haruno salió de la oficina del Hokage azotando la puerta en el proceso. _'No me daré por vencida, Naruto-kun será mío y de nadie más!... Estoy muy exaltada… creo que será mejor que me calme un poco e investigar como es que Naruto-kun y esa perra se casaron.'_

Sakura estaba caminando mientras meditaba en lo que habia sucedido hace unos momentos en la oficina del rubio. Después de un buen rato decidió que iba a conseguir algo de comer ya que ya pasaba del medio día y ella seguia en ayunas. Con esto, la peli-rosa entró a un restaurante de dango y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Shikamaru y Temari muy acaramelados.

"Shikamru! Temari!" Ambos voltearon la mirada y de inmediato reconocieron a la peli-rosa.

'_Mendokusei'_ Shikamaru pensó. "Hey Sakura… cuando regresaste?" el flojo Jounin preguntó.

"Apenas ayer… wow Shikamaru… al parecer no pierdes el tiempo… no sabia que tu y Temari estaban juntos."

"A pesar de que esta mujer es muy mendokusei, no puedo estar lejos de ella." Con esto Temari sonrió y dijo, "Me da gusto verte de nuevo Sakura."

"Oi, Shikamaru, donde esta Chouji?" "El siempre esta contigo"

Shikamaru se empezó a deprimir y Temari al ver que su acompañante no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, ella dijo "Sakura, Chouji murió hace mas de 7 años en una misión en contra de Oto."

"Lo siento Shika… no lo sabia… entonces esa es la razón por la cual uno de los hijos de Naruto-kun es llamado Chouji" Sakura dijo tristemente.

"Sakura… déjalo ir." Shikamaru dijo

"Uh? De que estas hablando Shikamaru?" la peli-rosa preguntó

"Amas a Naruto, no es así?" Shikamaru continuó "Tus expresiones faciales y corporales, el tono e intensidad de tu voz te delatan, al igual el vacio que veo en tu ojos son indicaciones de un corazón roto, eso sin contar de que acabas de llamar a Naruto con el sufijo '-kun' "

"Sakura," Shikamaru continuó "… por primera vez en su vida Naruto es realmente feliz, por los últimos 8 años he visto a un Naruto con una verdadera sonrisa, y no con la máscara que el utilizó por tantos años… si en verdad lo amas… déjalo ir… olvídate de el."

'_Creo que puedo utilizar esto para sacarle información a Shikamaru sobre Naruto-kun y 'esa'… tengo que jugar mis cartas hábilmente'_ "Será muy difícil, pero trataré" dijo Sakura falsamente.

'_A mi no me engañas Sakura… se que no estas siendo sincera… que es lo que te propones?'_ los pensamientos de Shikamaru fueron interrumpidos cuando Sakura continuó "Por cierto Shikamaru… como es que Naruto e Ino se juntaron?"

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

En la oficina Hokage, Naruto se encontraba masajeando sus temporales ligeramente debido a la discusión que habia tenido con Sakura hace unas horas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a su esposa entrando a la oficina. Ella se dirigió hacia Naruto se sentó en sus piernas y abrazándole le preguntó "Todo bien Naru-chan?"

"Tenias razón Hime… ella estuvo aquí y tuvimos una fuerte discusión."

Ino solamente abrazó fuertemente a su esposo y dijo "Naru-chan… te acuerdas de nuestra primera vez?"

Naruto se puso rojo como un jitomate lo cual su esposa notó y ligeramente riendo dijo "No me refiero a eso tontito, a lo que me refiero fue a nuestra primera cita, a como los dos nos enamoramos, a nuestra 'primera vez' "

Naruto sonrió y dijo "Me acuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…"

- - **Hace 9 años - -**

Ya habian pasado dos semanas después de la partida de Sakura. Naruto estaba sentado cerca de donde el equipo 7 solia entrenar cuando eran Genin. Todo mundo estaba buscándolo. El resto de la pandilla 9, junto con Tenten, Lee y Neji no podian encontrar a aquel rubio por ningún lado. Una de las razones por la cual lo estaban buscando era por órdenes directa de Tsunade. Esta órden se debia a múltiples circunstancias. Una de ellas era la preocupación hacia con el rubio. Desde hace dos semanas parecia como si la tierra se hubiera tragado a Naruto. Ni siquiera se habia parado en Ichiraku para comer ramen. La segunda razón era que su nombramiento como Sanin estaba pendiente. Gracias a la acción combinada de el, Sakura, Tsunade y Jiraiya, lograron exterminar a Akatsuki y dos semanas después la derrotaron a Orochimaru a pesar de que este habia tomado posesión del cuerpo del Uchiha.

En el quinceavo día Ino se encaminaba hacia el lugar donde Naruto se encontraba. La rubia, quien supuestamente era la mejor amiga de Sakura, también estaba devastada. El dolor no era tanto debido a la muerte del Uchiha ya que hace tiempo habia entendido que lo que sentia por el no era verdadero amor, sino algo platónico, sino que estaba realmente dolida ya que su amiga se habia ido sin despedirse ni decir nada.

Naruto estaba sentado detrás del tronco de un árbol cuando de repente una voz dijo

"Sabes que desde hace dos semanas todo mundo esta buscándote?"

No hubo contestación alguna. Ino se sentó a un lado de Naruto y dijo

"A pesar de que nuestra forma de querer a Sakura no era la misma, puedo entender tu dolor en cierta forma Naruto. Yo también extraño mucho a esa baka. Ella era mi mejor amiga…"

Naruto seguia sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ino optó por acercase mas a Naruto y recargar su cabeza en los hombres de este. Después de unos minutos, el recargó su cabeza en la cabeza de la rubia y así pasaron toda la tarde.

Cuando la luz de luna empezaba a brillar, Naruto pronunció su primera palabra en mas de dos semanas "Ino, será mejor que te vallas a tu casa. Tu familia se va a preocupar por ti," Naruto no pudo continuar debido a que fue interrumpido por el sonido de dos estómagos que empezaban a hacer ruidos. Ambos rubios sonrojaron un poco y finalmente Ino dijo "Naruto… vámonos de aquí… ambos tenemos algo que comer"

Naruto contestó "No tengo hambre," pero el sonido de su estomago hizo acto de presencia por segunda ocasión.

"Baka! No te estoy preguntando si tienes hambre o no, te estoy diciendo que vamos a ir a comer!" Ino dijo en un tono que no dejaba espacio para cualquier tipo de discusión. Naruto sonrió ligeramente y acompañó a Ino.

Después de esa noche, ambos rubios empezaron a hablar mas seguido. Al principio la mayoria de las ocaciones hablaban solamente de Sakura, pero poco a poco, el tema de la pelirosa empezó a ser dejado fuera de sus conversaciones. Una semana se convirtió en un mes, el mes se convirtió en cinco meses en los cuales ambos rubios se veian diariamente y compartian sus alimentos juntos, claro es, esto no era posible cuando uno de los dos tenia misiones, de lo contrario siempre se les veia juntos. Lentamente, su amistad empezó a escalar mas y mas hasta que ambos ansiaban el estar juntos. Sin embargo, ni uno de los dos queria admitirlo. No querian admitir que necesitaban estar juntos uno del otro. Que sus presencias aliviaban cualquier tipo de ansiedad o sentimiento melancólico que alguno de ellos llegaba a experimentar. Ambos se complementaban. Ambos se necesitaban, y ambos se amaban sin saberlo.

Habian ya pasado 11 meses de la partida de Sakura y ambos rubios seguian su 'amistad'. En una de tantas noches en las cuales ellos cenaban en el bosque a la luz de la luna Naruto dijo "Hoy hace 11 meses que Sakura se fue de la villa"

Ino se puso un poco triste cuando escucho esto. No solo por su amiga, pero por Naruto. La rubia pensaba que el seguia sintiendo algo por ella. "Todavía la extrañas verdad?"

"Si…" Ino se empezó a sentir mal, ya que a pesar de querer haber negado sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, ella ya no se podia engañar. Ella sabia que estaba profundamente enamorada del tonto rubio. Ino no supo cuando pasó, simplemente un dia se despertó pensando en el, y el dia siguiente pasó lo mismo, y cada dia que despertaba, solamente una persona pasaba por su mente, y esa persona era Naruto.

"Sin embargo," Naruto continuó "… otra persona ocupa mi corazón" el rubio se le quedo viendo a Ino. Ambos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro. Sus corazones latian rápidamente mientras que ambos acercaban la distancia entre ellos. Naruto tocó la mejilla de Ino y dijo "… esa persona... eres tú… Ino-Hime."

Ambos se acercaron cada vez mas y mas hasta que sus caras y labios estaban centímetros de tocarse. En ese momento Ino se alejó y dijo "Naruto… no estoy dispuesta de ser el reemplazo de Sakura..."

Ino fue interrumpida por Naruto quien dijo "Ino-Hime… necesito que me escuches y que no me interrumpas…" el rubio continuó "… puede que suene como un desgraciado por lo que te voy a decir, pero en cierta forma me alegro que Sakura se haya ido…" Ino no entendia lo que Naruto queria decir "… por muy malo que suene, le doy gracias a la vida por haberme hecho experimentar lo que viví con la partida de Sakura, de lo contrario, en este momento, no estaria junto a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, no estaria con la mujer que amo como jamás pensé que podria amar, y no estaria…" Naruto tomó su mano y la metió en su pantalón, del cual sacó una pequeña cajita negra, y abriéndola frente de ella continuó "… y no estaria junto a la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida" con esto Naruto abrió la caja por completo revelando un anillo. Ino estaba llorando abiertamente. Ella no podia contener sus lágrimas de la emoción

"Yamanaka Ino…" dijo Naruto tomando el anillo de la caja "… me harias el honor de casarte conmigo y pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mi?" Ino estaba sin palabras. Su cuerpo estaba congelado, no podia mover ningún músculo, lo cual Naruto malinterpretó como una respuesta negativa.

"Entiendo…" Naruto dijo tristemente mientras se levantaba para marcharse, el fue detenido por una mano que se habia situado en su hombro. El rubio dio la vuelta y vio a Ino con una sonrisa. El sonrió cuando vio que la mano sobre su hombro tenia el anillo el cual adornaba su dedo. Ambos se acercaron cada vez mas hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un casto beso. Era el primer beso para ambos por lo tanto era un momento muy especial. Después de unos cuantos segundos separaron sus labios y Naruto dijo "Yamanaka Ino… te amo."

Ino dijo "No…" Naruto se sorprendió con la respuesta de Ino pero ella continuó "No soy Yamanaka Ino… mi nombre es Uzumaki Ino" y con esto ambos sonrieron y se besaron nuevamente.

El beso fue escalando poco a poco en tiempo e intensidad. Después de unos minutos ambos tenian sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro. Ino tenia una de sus manos en la cabellera de Naruto mientras ejercía presión en ella para que el beso fuera mas profundo mientras que la otra la tenia en la cintura de el, mientras que Naruto tenia una de sus manos en la cintura de la rubia acercándola mas mientras que su otra mano se encontraba acariciando su espalda.

Después de unos momentos rompieron el beso e Ino dijo, "Naruto-kun… te amo…" y con esto reanudaron su apasionado beso. En esta ocasión, Ino fue la que tomo la iniciativa y tomó su mano y la puso encima de la de el dirigiéndola hacia su busto. Naruto entendió lo que eso implicaba y le preguntó "Estas segura Hime?" a lo cual ella sonrió mientras lentamente desabrochaba los botones de su blusa. Cuando desabrochó el último botón, Naruto podia apreciar que el busto de su amada estaba siendo cubierto por un sostén de encaje blanco el cual cubria una muy importante parte de su anatomia. Naruto estaba completamente nervioso ante esto y desechando la blusa posisionó sus manos en la cintura de la rubia.

El rubio subió sus manos sin tocar el sostén, después de unos segundos agonizantes, Naruto pronunció una palabra "Puedo?..."

Ino nuevamente sonrió y con una sonrisa sensual dijo "Caballeroso como siempre Naruto-kun" Ino posisionó sus manos nuevamente encima de las de Naruto y las dirigió hasta que tocaron sus senos. "Se gentil Naruto-kun…" la rubia dijo mientras que Naruto masajeaba delicadamente el busto de su amada por encima del sostén, provocando que ligeros gemidos se escaparan de la boca de esta.

Las horas pasaron y ambos se amaron, se compartieron y unieron sus vidas en cuerpo, alma y espíritu.

La mañana siguiente ambos despertaron en la recamara de Naruto. Ambos tenian sus desnudos cuerpos juntos uno del otro. Naruto rompió el silencio cuando dijo "Te amo Ino-Hime" la rubio sonrió y dijo "Yo también te amo Naru-chan"

Después de un mes de sus confesiones mutuas y de la primera vez para ambos, Ino y Naruto unieron sus vidas en matrimonio. La ceremonia fue sencilla y privada. Los únicos invitados eran los amigos de Naruto e Ino, junto con sus respectivas familias. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido cuando ambos anunciaron que se casarian y la mayoria de la gente pensó que la relación no duraria. Un año después, los gemelos nacieron, y el lazo entre Ino y Naruto se fortalezia cada vez mas y mas.

**- - Tiempo Actual - -**

Naruto recordaba su vida cuando su esposa dijo "Naru-chan… que piensas hacer al respecto con Sakura"

Naruto respondió y dijo "Por el momento no quiero pensar en eso…" y con una voz pícara y seductora dijo "Hime… si mal no recuerdo en la mañana dijiste que si me portaba bien, íbamos a hacer lo que yo quisiera…" Ino se le quedó viendo a las ánticas de su esposo y respondió "Nueve años de matrimonio, y no tienes suficiente?" Naruto movió su cabeza en negativa e Ino respondió sensualmente "Me alegro… porque yo tampoco"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hime:** Princesa

**Mendokusei: **Problemático(a); palabra que usa Shikamaru

**AN:** Primero que todo… espero que haya calmado a los ero-lectores que me pedian un limón en la historia. Densen por buen servidos con una escena 'lima' y si no les fue suficientes… que les puedo decir… eso los pasa por calientes!

Este capítulo mas que nada era para enseñarles a ustedes mis queridos lectores, la forma en que Naruto e Ino empezaron a formar su relación

Por cierto nada mas me queda un capitulo mas para terminar la historia!!!!!


	5. Un Nuevo Amanecer

Bueno… primero que todo quiero informarles que este es el último capítulo de esta historia. Les agradezco a las personas que leyeron esta historia. Despues de esto, planeo seguir con mi historia UN no Tenshi y actualizar la historia "Escogiendo Caminos".

Sin más preámbulos, les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya han pasado 11 meses desde la llegada de Sakura a Konohakagure y 10 meses desde su partida a Kiri en su misión para re-establecer la paz en ese país.

Uzumaki Naruto, Rukodaime de Konoha, se encontraba parado frente al monumento hacia los shinobis caidos en acción. Junto a el se encontraba su esposa. Naruto se le acercó por detras y pusó sus brazos alrededor de su amada. Con una de sus manos, acarició el estomago de ella y preguntó "Como esta la pequeña alli adentro?"

Ino sonrió ligeramente y dijo "Todo esta bien Naru-chan. Todavia falta varios meses para que nazca."

Naruto quedó pensativo por unos momentos y con cierto tono melancólico dijo "Es irónico no crees Hime? Hace 15 años los Genin del equipo 7 se reunieron en este lugar por primera vez. Ahora, 15 años después, soy el único sobreviviente de aquél equipo."

- - **Flashback (Hace 11 meses) - -**

Haruno Sakura, junto con 2 escuadrones de ANBU se encontraban dentro de la oficina Hokage reciviendo las órdenes del Rukodaime.

"Haruno Sakura, Sannin de Konohakagure. Tu, junto con estos dos escruadrones se iran inmediatamente a Kiri a solucionar el problema civil que ocurre en ese pais. Nuestra alianza con el Mizukage depende de que esta misión tenga resultados satisfactorios."

Con esto Naruto les pidió a los shinobis presente que se retiraran y todos lo hicieron con exepción de uno de ellos.

"Por que me haces esto Naruto-kun... a pesar de que lo niegues, ambos sabemos que solamente estas con Ino por compromiso. Si no fuera por los niños, tu y yo estariamos juntos."

Sakura caminaba sensualmente hacia donde Naruto estaba y dijo "Esoty dispuesta a compartirte con ella. Vamos... se que deseeas estar conmigo... nadie se tiene que enterar. Se que deseas besarme, tocar mi cuerpo, hacerme tuya... no lo niegues... yo también lo necesito y lo deseó Naruto-kun."

Naruto ya no podia aguantar mas las incinuaciones de Sakura y dijo "Haruno. Tus ordenes ya han sido dadas. Si mal no recuerdo te pedi que te retiraras junto con los dos escuadrones de ANBU."

Sakura habia sido rechazada por Naruto por quinta ocación. Ella sabia perfectamente que esta seria su ultima oportunidad para conquistarlo ya que su mision a Kiri tomaria varios meses para ser completada. La peli-rosa pusó sus manos en su espalda y rápidamente formó una serie de símbolos.

"Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero como eres testarudo, no me haz dado mas opción de hacerte mio a la fuerza. No trates de moverte, ya que estas bajo los efectos de una técnica de parálisis." Con esto Sakura se desvistió completamente mientras se le acercaba a Naruto. Una vez desnuda se sentó en el escritorio del Hokage y de repente Naruto se convirtió en una bola de humo. _'Kage Bushin'_ fué lo único que Sakura pudo pronunciar mentalmente.

"En verdad crees que soy estúpido Haruno?" Naruto preguntó "Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy y más vale que la uses sabiamente. Vístete y sal de mi oficina. Tienes una misión que completar."

Una humillada Sakura empezó a vestirze y una vez que la acción fué completada, la pelirosa dijo con un tono serio "Esta fué la última vez que me has rechazado Naruto... te juro que esto no se quedará así." Con esto, Sakura salió de la oficina furiosa.

**- - 5 meses después - -**

La guerra interna en Kiri habia aumentado en proporciones alarmantes. Razón por la cual, el Hokage, junto a un grupo de shinobis llegaron a ese pais. Gran sorpresa se llevarón al descubrir que Sakura era la lider del grupo rebelde en contra del Mizukage. Al verze descubierta, Sakura corrió de la escena quien fué seguida de cerca por Naruto. Después de un largo rato de persecución ambos dejaron de correr.

"PORQUE SAKURA!!!! PORQUE LO HICISTE!!!!" Naruto preguntó a su antigua compañera de equipo.

"YO TE LO DIJE HACE 5 MESES QUE TE ARREPENTERIAS POR DESPRECIARME!" Sakura empezó a sollozar ligeramnte y continuó "Porque Naruto-kun? Porque no me amaste? Porque no me amas como yo te amo a ti"

"Sakura-chan..."

'_Me llam_ó _Sakura-chan!!! Entonces si me ama!'_ Pensó una ilusionada Sakura

"Sakura-chan... perdoname, pero tu regresaste a mi vida demasiado tarde. Tu ocupaste un lugar importante en mi corazón, sin embargo ese lugar ahora le pertenece a alguien mas."

Sakura no podia contener la ola de sentimientos que estaba experimentando simultaneamente; amor, odio, decepción, melancolia, pasión hacia el rubio. Estos sentimientos estaban siendo experimentados por una emocionalmente inestable perlirosa. En un arranque de ira corrió hacia Naruto mientras exclamó "DESPUES DE QUE ACABE CONTIGO, ACABARE CON ESA PERRA Y TUS BASTARDOS!"

Naruto enfureció ante el comentario de Sakura y llevado por la ira, el rubio tomo kunai en mano y también corrió en direccion a Sakura. Una vez que ambos estaban cerca del otro, Sakura bajó su guardia por completo. Desgraciadamente para Naruto, el momento y velocidad con la que iva no le permitió detenerse a tiempo y el kunai que llevava en mano se inplantó en el pecho de la pelirosa.

"Sakura-chan... porque?" Un confundido Naruto preguntó

Sakura se le quedó viendo a ese par de ojos azules en los cuales ella se podia perder y dijo "Naruto-kun… porfavor… perdóname. Pero no quiero vivir sin estar a tu lado. Sin sentir tus besos y sin sentir tu amor."

"Sakura-chan... tu puedes curarte... por favor, hazlo... usa tu ninjutsu..."

Sakura sonrió ligeramente mientras tozió un poco de sangre. "No Naruto-kun... esta es la decision que yo he tomado. Si alguna vez me amaste, entonces te suplico que por aquel amor respetes mi decisión."

Los ojos de Naruto se empezaron a humdecer a causa de lágrimas que amenazaban con ser derramadas. "Naruto-kun... antes de irme, quisiera que me hagas un favor..."

"Lo que quieras, Sakura-chan..." contestó el rubio Hokage.

"Se que es mucho lo que te pedire... pero porfavor... quiero que seas tu el... el que me de mi primer y único beso." Dijo Sakura mientras lágrimas eran derramadas por sus mejillas.

Naruto acercó la distansia entre el y Sakura y unieron sus labios en un largo y casto beso. No fue un beso que se pudiera describir como apasionado, pero sino como un beso lleno de ternura.

"Gracias Naruto-kun... y no olvidez que te amo." Estas fueron las últimas palabras de Haruno Sakura, antigua Sannin de Konohagakure.

**- - Fin del Flashback - -**

Ambos rubios seguian en aquel abrazo. El silencio fué interrumpido por la voz de Naruto "Hime... ambos murieron por mis manos."

"Eso es verdad Naru-chan... pero al final ellos rectificaron su camino." Después de otro largo rato en silencio, Ino dijo "Naru-chan... si no te importa... quisiera yo ponerle el nombre a la bebé cuando nazca..."

"No me molesta en lo más mínimo mi Hime... pero... dime... que nombre le pondras a la nena?"

"Su nombre..."

"Su nombre será Sakura." Con esto, ambos rubios sonrieron ligeramente y unieron sus labios en un amoroso beso.

**FIN**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NA** Que les pareció!!!!! Mi primera historia al fin ha sido completada…

Dejen sus críticas y nos veremos en la próxima. Les quiero dejar saber que estaré trabajando en mi historia"UN no Tenshi" y en un par de semanas empezaré a actualizar mi historia "Escogiendo caminos"


End file.
